


kucing!

by magma_maiden



Series: Keluarga Ber(b)encana [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Female Senju Hashirama, Female Uchiha Izuna, background madahashi, pre tobiizu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: kucing di kos-kosan izuna punya hobi mencuri jemuran





	kucing!

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto  
> bagian dari kelonverse; modern au bumbu kearifan lokal

“Dasar maling—!”

Geram dan kesal membuncah di dada Izuna. Tangan di pinggang, mata membelalak, desis frustrasi keluar dari sela bibirnya. Andai kamarnya tidak terletak tepat di atas kamar ibu kos yang sudah sepuh, ia pasti sudah menjeritkan isi hatinya.

Di hadapannya, bertumpuk-tumpuk di sudut yang tadinya tertutupi tumpukan revisi skripsinya, menggunung setumpuk kaus kaki dan celana dalam yang bukan miliknya.

Semuanya adalah pakaian lelaki.

Semuanya pakaian bersih; hanya agak bernoda lumpur. Pastilah diseret melalui aspal dan disembunyikan jauh dari pandangan. Izuna berjongkok dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam ember plastik. Sepuluh, dua belas, dua puluh.… 

“Berapa banyak yang kamu curi, sih?” bisiknya sebal pada sang oknum. Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah berputar di tempat, memamerkan ekor hitamnya yang panjang dan tebal dengan bangga. Sebuah celana dalam menggantung dari sela bibirnya, yang ia tambahkan ke tumpukan itu.

“Mraw!” ngeongnya manja, menggosokkan puncak kepalanya ke betis Izuna.

Wanita itu berdecak sebal. “Nggak usah sok polos kamu, dasar kucing garong!”

* * *

 

 

Totalnya ada lima belas celana dalam dan tujuh kaus kaki tanpa pasangan. Izuna menyampirkan semuanya di jemuran handuk, tersembunyi di pojok balkon kos-kosan yang menghadap ke jalanan sepi. Bahaya kalau sampai ketahuan ibu kos, bisa-bisa ia dikira menyelundupkan pacar gelap. Padahal dari zaman ospek sampai sidang ia jomblo akut. Sembari menanti jemurannya kering, ia duduk di ambang pintu, menyaksikan arak-arakan awan di langit yang cerah. Samar-samar tercium wangi bakaran sate kambing dan ketukan panci tukang bakso keliling di kejauhan.

Ia menghela napas, menoleh pada si ibu kos di ujung lain ruangan. Beliau sedang menonton acara lawak keras-keras di televisi, dengan si kucing garong di pangkuannya. Kucing jantan itu datang bersamaan dengan dimulainya masa kuliah S2 Izuna dua tahun lalu. Awalnya ia hanya ramah dengan ibu kos dan kakek penjual nasi campur di seberang jalan. Dielus mahasiswi lainnya, ia selalu melengos pergi. Seiring waktu ia lebih sering tidur di kamar Izuna. Tentu saja ia tak keberatan, ia senang kucing.

Namun, ia akan segera lulus. Kakaknya sudah mendapatkan rumah untuk mereka. Izuna telah mengepak sebagian barangnya dan mengirimnya ke sana.

Kucing itu tampaknya tahu ia akan segera pergi.

Seolah membaca pikirannya, ia melompat turun dari pangkuan untuk menghampiri Izuna. Mendengkur pelan, ia duduk menempel di lengan Izuna, menonton jemuran ilegal si mahasiswi dengan tatapan takjub.

“Kamu nyolong ini semua dari siapa?” tanyanya sambil berbisik-bisik. “Kenapa kamu nggak nyolong ikan pindang aja, sih, kayak kucing normal?”

Si kucing menelentangkan diri, memamerkan perut putihnya. Insting mendorong Izuna untuk langsung mengelusnya. Semarah apapun ia pada si kucing, ia tak sampai hati untuk tidak mengelusnya. Bulunya halus banget, sih….

Ia telah memotret semua pakaian itu, menimbang-nimbang cara terbaik untuk mengembalikannya. Ada banyak kos-kosan putra dengan jemuran digelar seenak udel di balkon dan jendela, jadi tontonan pejalan kaki. Pemiliknya dari beragam jurusan dan fakultas. Nggak mungkin ‘kan Izuna menebar kontak diri mengumumkan kalau kucingnya tukang maling dalaman dan kaus kaki mahasiswa? Apalagi semua yang dia curi tampaknya masih baru. Merek mahal pula. Jangan-jangan ada dua puluh orang yang kehilangan jemurannya. Duh, salah-salah ia bisa dikira sengaja nyolong untuk ritual dukun demi IPK empat koma nol.

Suara televisi mendadak hilang. Ibu kos perlahan beranjak bangun, kursinya berkeriut-keriut. Ada ketukan di pagar besi kos-kosan. Izuna tidak memerhatikannya sampai suara lain terdengar berbicara. Suara laki-laki.

Suara Senju Tobirama.

* * *

 

 

Si kucing segera berderap ke ruang depan, ekornya girang mengibas. Izuna merapatkan diri ke kusen pintu dan berharap ibu kos lupa keberadaannya di situ.

Ngapain si Tobirama ke sini? Mencari siapa? Mau tak mau Izuna pun dikuasai rasa penasaran. Mencuri dengar percakapan mereka tetap saja kurang jelas. Mereka satu sekolah sejak SMP, tetapi Izuna tak pernah akrab dengannya. Hanya sekadar kenal nama dan wajah, serta karier renangnya yang singkat semasa sekolah, rekam jejak lomba debat tingkat nasional, perwakilan kampus dalam forum MUN internasional, ketua organisasi ini dan itu dan masih banyak lagi. Sumpah, kalau dia punya kenalan satu kos-kosan dengannya, Izuna tidak akan tahu.

Lagipula, Tobirama juga jomblo akut sejak masa S1.

“Izunaaaaa.” Terdengar suara ibu kos dari depan.

Izuna seketika gelagapan, ponsel di tangannya terjatuh ke genangan yang terbentuk dari tetesan jemuran. Buru-buru ia pungut dan lap di permukaan terdekat.

Kamarnya ada di seberang; kalau ia nekat kembali, ia akan terlihat dari pintu. Tapi, demi rikudou sennin, ia belum sisiran. Mandi pun tidak; hanya cuci muka dan gosok gigi tadi sembari mencuci. Kaus yang ia kenakan tadinya dihiasi sablonan logo sebuah waralaba kafe terkenal, tetapi sudah luntur karena terlalu sering dikucek. Dengan kata lain, penampilannya amburadul.

“Ke sini sebentar, Izunaaaa.”

Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, ia pun menyerah pada panggilan ibu kos.

* * *

 

 

Si kucing sudah duduk manis di pangkuan si tamu yang canggung. Izuna menatapnya penuh curiga karena ia tak pernah akrab dengan orang asing. Kecuali….

“Kenal…?” Izuna mengangguk pada makhluk berbulu itu.

Tobirama menggeleng. “Baru ketemu hari ini, malah,” jawabnya pelan, melirik si ibu kos sudah kembali menghadap televisinya yang berisik. Penampilannya mengesankan ia baru kembali dari mall di seberang kampus, terbalut dalam jins biru dan kaus berwarna serupa. Ia menunduk, mengelus kepala si kucing. “Kubilang pada beliau kalau duitku terbawa angin sampai balkon, tapi….”

Duit? Kalau iya, Izuna pasti sudah melihatnya. Lembaran merah atau biru melayang bebas di udara, hanya butuh jangkauan tangan saja….

Sebentar, mengapa wajahnya harus sampai merah begitu?

“Ada apa?” Izuna mendudukkan diri di hadapannya.

Tobirama berdeham. Sikapnya jauh berbeda dari ingatan Izuna ketika ia dulu ikut klub debat sekolah. “Kaus kaki … di jemuran balkon sana….”

Jantung mahasiswi itu serasa terjun ke perut. Satu-satunya respons yang ia sanggup utarakan hanya berupa cicitan kecil, “Oh.”

Untuk sesaat, hanya terdengar suara tawa palsu dari televisi. Si kucing mengeong, protes karena tangan Tobirama berhenti mengelus.

“Ibu kosmu bilang kau ada di situ. Aku kehilangan beberapa pakaianku akhir-akhir ini,” katanya lagi. “Kukira terbawa angin karena kujemur di atap kos-kosan. Padahal sudah dipasangi pagar.”

Izuna membelalak kepada si kucing, yang sekarang malah santai merapikan bulunya. “Um … kamu kehilangan berapa banyak kaus kaki?”

“Tujuh, tidak dengan pasangannya. Dan … dan beberapa pakaian lain.”

“...Totalnya?”

“Lima belas. 23 dengan kaus kakinya.” Usai mengatakan ini, Tobirama menoleh ke arah pintu. Ujung telinganya memerah. “Aku lewat di bawah balkon kos-kosan ini tadi … makanya … kaus kaki….”

_ Oh demi gigi rikudou sennin. _

“Mraw….” Si kucing memamerkan perutnya kepada Tobirama.

Izuna menghela napas dalam-dalam. “Itu, sebenarnya … kucing itu….”

“Kenapa kucingnya?”

Giliran Izuna yang malu. “...Dia malingnya.”

Tobirama mengerjap. Ia mendengus, lalu tertawa pelan. Mulutnya ia tahan dengan satu tangan, tetapi bahunya berguncang. Bibir Izuna merekah lebar, terkikik tanpa suara.

“Kamu … kamu serius?” tanya pria itu, sisa tawanya menggoyahkan suku katanya. “Pantas saja … satu-satunya cara maling bisa pergi dari atap kos-kosanku itu lewat pintu ke mana saja. Ternyata kucing.”

“Tahu nggak, dia menyembunyikan semuanya di belakang tumpukan revisi skripsiku. Sialan sekali.”

“...Di kamarmu?”

Rasa panas merambat ke seluruh wajah Izuna, yang segera ia sembunyikan dengan menunduk dalam-dalam. Bagaimana kalau Tobirama mengira ia sengaja menyuruh kucing ini mencuri untuk ritual dukun demi menaikkan IPK-nya?

Kesunyian yang canggung menyusul hingga dipecahkan oleh suara ibu kos. “Tobiiiii,” panggilnya. “Tobi kucing baik, sini….”

Tobi si kucing garong melompat turun menuju wanita sepuh itu, mengeong-ngeong keras mencium wangi setoples kue keju yang baru saja dibuka.

“Namanya lucu.”

Izuna berharap tanah menelan dirinya saat itu juga. 

* * *

 

 

Seharian setelah pertemuan mereka ia hanya sanggup bergelung di kasur menanggung malu setinggi langit. Namun, perlahan rasa malunya terkubur dengan kesibukannya memindahkan barang ke rumah barunya. Tobi pun tak lagi mencuri jemuran orang.

Dan Izuna lega ia tak bertemu Tobirama lagi sampai wisuda. Untunglah mereka sudah lulus!

Puas berswafoto dengan teman-temannya, Izuna menghampiri kakaknya yang menunggu di luar, jasnya ia sampirkan di bahu.

“Sudah foto-fotonya?”

Izuna menghela napas, menyesali keputusannya mengenakan korset di balik gaun dan toganya. “Sudah. Yuk, pulang.”

“Nanti dulu. Kamu harus ketemu seseorang.”

“...Siapa?”

Madara berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam parkiran mobil. “Pacar Abang.”

Izuna nyaris saja tersandung. “HAH?”

“Kok kamu kaget, sih—”

“Habis Abang nggak pernah bilang dekat sama cewek!” serunya, berusaha berjalan cepat dengan sepatu haknya. “Abang ‘kan bujang lapuk.”

Madara mendelik. “...Tega kamu, Zun.”

“Sayang~!”

Mendengar seruan itu, keduanya menoleh. Tak jauh dari situ, berdiri seorang wanita berambut cokelat gelap panjang terbalut gaun hijau muda. Ia melambai ke arah mereka. Madara membalas lambaiannya, senyumannya melebar.

Izuna membelalak. Ia kenal wanita ini— teman lama kakaknya sejak SMP dulu.

_ Demi tanduk-tanduk sang sennin, jangan-jangan—  _

“Hashirama,” panggil Madara lembut, membuat Izuna seketika dirambati perasaan ganjil. “Masih ingat adikku, Izuna?”

Tatapan Izuna beralih ke sosok lain yang sedang membungkuk memasukkan bawaan ke mobil. Ia juga mengenakan toga serupa miliknya. Perlahan Izuna bergeser, berusaha bersembunyi di belakang kakaknya. Namun, Hashirama menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

“Tentu masih ingat. Hai, Izuna.” Hashirama beralih pada sosok lain itu. “Adikku juga lulus hari ini. Kalian pasti sudah ketemu.”

Orang itu menegakkan diri, dan mereka berdua beradu pandang. Lama. 

Samar-samar didengarnya Hashirama bertanya, “Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berdua bengong?” 

Tobirama hanya membeku di tempat, dan Izuna merasa ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Kemudian ponsel Izuna mendadak berdering, yang ia angkat dengan penuh syukur.

“Halo—”

“Dek Izuna,” suara serak ibu kosnya menyapa, “ini, si Tobi meong-meong terus nih, nyari kamu. Kamu bawa dia aja ya, kasihan.” Meongan putus asa terdengar dari pelantang, dinyana sanggup menyayat hati pecinta kucing dalam jangkauan pendengaran. Telepon kemudian ditutup.

“Mukamu kenapa pucat…?”

Pertanyakan kakaknya ia abaikan. Lupakan pingsan, Izuna lebih memilih jadi dukun ilegal pengerek IPK mahasiswa daripada terjebak di situasi ini!


End file.
